Motor vehicles commonly include sunroof openings formed in the roof. Motor vehicles also typically include a headliner for covering the inside surfaces of the roof. A headliner for vehicles with a sunroof will include an opening allowing access to the sunroof from inside of the vehicle. Several conventional methods are known for forming and finishing the peripheral edges defining the opening in the headliner. One method involves folding a substrate of the headliner and a liner or fabric together over themselves in order to conceal the unfinished peripheral edge of the substrate. Another involves forming the opening by water jet trimming the substrate and liner together, then wrapping an additional piece of liner around the unfinished edge resulting from the trimming. Yet another way involves installing a garnish along the unfinished edge. Each of these conventional methods of forming an edge of a sunroof opening in a headliner are known to present a number of issues in production, such as difficulty in providing a repeatable edge, undesired labor costs and/or undesired part cost.
As such, it remains desirable to provide an improved headliner design that allows repeatable formation of the edges defining the sunroof opening in the headliner.